


Divisions

by purajobot935



Series: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of Dalton [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Dalton by CP Coulter
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMFs, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Evil Versions of some Dalton Boys, Gen, Gun Violence, Injury, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events and fallout from Captain America: Winter Soldier reach S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Dalton Campus. The three prefects - Charlie, Justin and Logan - have their work cut out for them as they scramble to lead their boys through the storm amidst betrayals and questioned loyalties. Who remains true to S.H.I.E.L.D., who is now an enemy? And who will make it out on the other side?</p><p>Spoilers of course for Captain America: Winter Soldier, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode 16 and onwards to be safe.<br/>Characters of Dalton of course belong to the lovely CP Coulter. I'm just borrowing them for my madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divisions

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of Dalton  
Divisions**

Charlie stirred under the soft sheets as morning pulled him from a restful sleep. He sighed contently for a moment, relishing the feel of warm skin against his own, before finally opening his eyes and letting them rest on the still-sleeping form of his boyfriend. Justin looked as peaceful as always when he slept and it was all Charlie could do to keep from leaning over and kissing him awake.

“I can hear you thinking, Chaz.” Justin’s English accent was always strong when he was just waking up, and pale blue eyes opened to look at him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- mmph!”

In one swift motion, Justin rolled them over and leaned down, kissing Charlie soundly before pulling back with a devious smile and watching while his lover caught up with recent events.

“A little warning next time?” Charlie asked as he caught his breath.

“Why? You’re cute when you get all dazed and breathless,” Justin replied. “Besides, it’s what you wanted isn’t it?”

Charlie growled. “You’re far too smug for this time of the morning. C’mere.”

With a tug, he had Justin’s lips back on his and this time kissed him back with equal fervour. Justin pressed closer, licking his lips and asking for entry while his fingers tangled themselves in Charlie’s unruly brown hair and tugged lightly in the way he knew the other boy liked. Charlie’s lips parted obligingly as his own tongue entered Justin’s mouth, his own hands not idle as he stroked along his boyfriend’s back.

Justin’s other hand was just traveling down Charlie’s side when, from one of the bedside tables, a phone buzzed with an incoming call. Charlie groaned as Justin broke off the kiss.

“Leave it. It’s probably from Windsor. Dwight probably wants to know where the backup supply of rock salt is.”

“But what if it’s… oh….” Justin’s protest died, along with the buzzing from the phone, as Charlie leaned up a little and started to nip a particular spot on his neck that sent delicious shivers down his spine. “Tease. You’re a bad influence.”

“You love it,” Charlie murmured against his skin.

“Good thing for you,” the other boy replied, leaning back down to mouth Charlie’s collarbone, his hand resuming its path downwards even as he felt Charlie’s hand move lower.

The Windsor prefect had just moved a leg so Justin could settle comfortably between them, when the phone started to buzz yet again. Charlie cursed something fierce as Justin started to rise once more. “Justin…”

“We’ll make it a quick call okay?”

Charlie grumbled and let him move away to grab the offending phone. “At least tell me who it is so I can wring his neck later. I swear if it’s a Windsor…”

“Hi, Logan.” Justin rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that’s worse.”

Justin made a shushing motion with his hand as Charlie sat up and moved closer to listen in, wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Justin pulled the phone away from his ear and turned on the speaker.

_“Is Charlie with you?”_

“What makes you think Charlie’s here?” Justin asked as Charlie smirked behind him.

_“Please. Not like it’s a secret whose bed he sleeps in these days. Windsor has no privacy.”_

“What do you want, Logan?” Charlie asked. “And this better be good, because you’re interrupting.”

_“Spare me the details, Amos, and turn on the TV I know Bancroft has in his room. Something big’s going down at the Triskelion and I don’t like it.”_

Charlie frowned and rolled off the bed, pulling on a pair of fitted boxers and throwing another pair to Justin before turning on the screen. “Well, shit.”

“That’s… decidedly not good. Do we know what happened?”

_“No one’s said anything yet, but Agent Murdoch ran out of here like someone had set him on fire. Whatever’s happening, you can bet it’s going to affect us, too.”_

Justin had just made himself decent and picked up the phone again when the door to his room burst open to reveal a rather panicked Danny Abbot.

“Justin!” He blinked for a moment on seeing Charlie in the room and them clad in only their underwear before he shook his head and focused on his senior again. “You need to come quick. Something’s hacked the system and everything’s going crazy. We’re trying to counter it and trace the source, but there must be something wrong because all our programs say the source is from _inside_ Dalton.”

“What?! Alright, keep trying. I’ll be down in a moment.”

“Guess you heard that, Wright?” Charlie asked Logan as he started to get dressed.

_“I did. Looks like it’s happening all over campus. Your Windsors are probably facing the same problem. Though maybe you could get that hacker of yours to help Hanover.”_

“If I know Han, he’s probably already on it.”

Justin finished dressing first and tugged a still-shirtless Charlie to him. “I’ve got to go help the boys, and you…”

“I know my way out, don’t worry. You know where to find me if you need anything.”

“I know. Be careful, Chaz.”

Charlie’s expression softened a little. “You, too, J.” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Justin returned the kiss and lingered on his lips a little more before kissing him again. Charlie let out a little sigh.

_“Right, well I’M off to sort this crapfest out. Anytime you two would like to join me, let me know.”_

The line went dead as Logan hung up and the two boys moved apart. Justin grabbed his phone and headed to the door first as Charlie pulled on his shirt and draped his tie over his neck, picking up his own phone as he left the room a moment later.

As he passed the central hall he saw Justin bending over a boy’s shoulder with a frown as he studied a computer screen, and he hurried out the front door to get to his own boys all the way across campus at Windsor House. 

=====

Outside was a scene of complete chaos. Senior agents rushed across the grounds, making a beeline for the South and Main building – the main headquarters for Dalton SHIELD Academy – some of them on phones, walkie-talkies or tablets, most of them armed in some way. Logan was right. Whatever was happening at the Triskelion, it was starting to reach them here at relatively peaceful Dalton. He only wished he knew what.

“Agent Amos!”

Charlie stopped short and turned in time to see his S.O – supervising officer – heading towards him. “Agent Howard. What’s going on?”

The elder agent eyed him and the state of his clothing and cleared his throat. “That’s what I’m on my way to find out, but from what I gather it’s not good. Whatever it is, you can expect that Ops division will be sent out first, so have whoever of your boys trained in Field and Combat to be ready to go as soon as we get the order.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Howard turned to go. “And button up that shirt properly, Amos.”

Charlie blushed. “Uhh… yes, Sir.” He resumed his jog to Windsor, a little more urgency in his stride as he went up the front steps and pushed open the door.

Inside was a flurry of activity – which in itself was nothing unusual; there was always activity, sometimes bordering on pure lunacy, going on, but today felt different – with boys rushing to and fro, getting weapons out of lockers and suiting up in combat gear. Most of it ceased when they saw their House Prefect at the door.

“Well don’t stop,” he said to the House in general as he took charge. “Whatever’s going on, we’re going to be the first line, so those of you with combat training… pack extra weapons. ICERs, grenades, bladed weapons, the works.”

“Charlie, what’s going on?” Dwight descended the stairs already bristling with weapons – from ICER pistols to a crossbow – and handed Charlie his own weapons, limited to only a pair of ICER pistols, a single real pistol, and a baseball bat.

The prefect armed up. “I don’t know, but it looks bad. Hanover’s been hacked, so has Stuart, and judging from what I can hear from Wes and the Tweedles, so have we.” He slung the metal bat in its carrier across his back. “Howard says it started at the Triskelion.”

“Wait, Big SHIELD’s in trouble?” Blaine asked, emerging from the kitchen with Kurt, both also dressed for combat. 

Charlie nodded and turned to the house again. “Actually, scrap the first order. I don’t care if you’ve had combat training or not, I want everyone with armed. If you’re not comfortable with a real gun, take an ICER, but no one in this House goes around without a weapon to defend themselves.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to give Reed and Shane weapons?” Kurt asked, he twirled a wicked-looking blade between his fingers.

“Reed’s proved himself as a competent spy. He needs to learn weapons at some point; might as well learn on the job. Shane may have the acrobatic skills of a monkey, but I still want him armed in case someone somehow grounds him.”

Blaine tossed his brother an ICER as the younger swung down from the banisters and snatched it out of the air. “You heard the boss.” Reed caught a second one and only just managed to keep himself from a headfirst tumble down the stairs.

“Cool!” Shane tucked it into a holster and grinned.

“Just try not to shoot yourself with it.” Charlie turned to where the Brightman Twins stood with Wes and a few other boys, in front of a group of monitors as windows and panels flashed across the screens. “Tweedles!” The blond pair turned to face him. “Take me to Han.”

=====

Logan stormed through Stuart House like a whirlwind as he mobilized his own boys – the Science and Technology division – into action.

“I want any prototype weaponry that’s close to 80% readiness to be completed by the end of the day. I don’t care what you have to do, get them working. The Windsors will be leading the charge and I want their weapons working at maximum capability.”

“Since when do you care so much about the Windsors?” Derek asked, looking up from the long-range sniper rifle he was tinkering with.

Logan glared at him. “I don’t. But I won’t have their failures blamed on faulty weapons on our part. Besides, whatever’s going on now, this is above petty faction rivalries.” He turned to their own specialist. “Bailey, any luck?”

The younger boy turned to him. “Have Windsor or Hanover contacted you with anything?”

“No.”

“Then what makes you think I can crack this? This is way beyond my skills, Logan. I can identify soundwaves and speech patterns; anything to do with audio, but this hack is something big. I’m not a hacker. All I can tell you is that there IS a soundbyte embedded in the file that I’m trying to isolate and identify.”

The prefect let out a frustrated sigh. “Keep trying then. Where is Julian?”

“Biochem. Probably creating more dendrotoxin from the formula we got from Agent Simmons, to use in the ICERs,” Derek replied.

Logan headed there, only to be met with death-glares from most of the lab specialists, one Julian Larson included.

“When the sign on the door says ‘contaminant-free zone’ it doesn’t mean you just waltz in here carrying all your microorganisms from outside,” Julian sniped at him as he entered. “There’s a reason we have those decontaminant chambers, Logan.”

“I want all the hazardous compounds in the Vault. That includes all explosives and incendiaries, and anything that can be used as a biological weapon.” 

Julian narrowed his eyes. “Well, maybe if you said ‘please’.”

Logan matched his frown. “Not now, Julian. I don’t have time for sniping with you, just get it done. Until Murdoch gets back with an explanation, I’m not risking anything.”

The other boy tilted his head. “What’s got you so spooked?”

“Whatever’s happening at SHIELD headquarters… the hack on all of Dalton’s systems… When I was on the phone with Charlie and Justin, I heard…” Logan stopped short and picked up a newly-loaded ICER, tucking it into a holster.

“You heard what?”

“I heard one of Justin’s boys say the hack was coming from somewhere _inside_ Dalton. Which means we might already have an enemy inside the grounds and right now, no one knows who or where.”

Julian nodded and started packing up some vials. “And you think once he’s done taking out Hanover’s communication systems, he’ll head here for some goodies before heading to Windsor?”

“Well, would you go up against those lunatics without some serious firepower?”

“You’ve made your point.”

“Good. Open the Vault.”

=====

Justin finished a second cup of coffee – “I’m turning into a bloody Stuart.” – and rejoined Danny at the screen. All around him, boys were furiously trying to decode the hack and trace its source because he _refused_ to believe that someone inside Dalton was doing this.

“This is the sixth program we’ve run, Justin,” Spencer told him. “It still says that someone within campus grounds sent the hack into our servers.”

“I get that, Spence, but do we know from _where_ in Dalton? Some specific location I can give our Ops teams so they can go in and weed this guy out.”

“We’re trying, Justin,” Merril spoke up. “But whoever’s responsible has also made sure that we can’t pinpoint a precise location. The programs freeze up whenever we key in certain commands and parameters.”

“Alright.” The Hanover prefect took a calming breath. There was no point getting upset with his team after all. “Let’s try a process of elimination. Key in everything. Cross off whatever the system lets through and whatever causes a glitch… well… at least we can narrow it down for the Windsors.” He turned to Danny. “What about the hack itself. Do we know what’s encoded?”

Danny looked up at the tall boy. “From what I can tell, it’s a repeated message. I’m trying to find out what kind of coding it’s using so I can DE-code it and tell you what the message says.”

“Good.” Justin moved around the room. “Spencer, find out which of our systems are still up, try to salvage anything you can and back up everything on these.” He opened cupboards and pulled out three hard drives. “In case our systems get wiped completely, I don’t want us to be floundering with nothing. Priority to all the research and blueprints from Stuart. We don’t need them falling into the wrong hands.”

Spencer threw a mock salute. “Yes, Sir, Agent Bancroft.”

Justin shot him a withering glare and then looked around the room again where every Hanover was seated behind a computer, steadily working to contain the damage. Well, almost every Hanover. “Where’s Clavell?”

Merril glanced over. “Still asleep I guess.”

A movement by the door made them all jump. “Not anymore,” a low voice spoke. “What’s going on, everyone? Sure seems busy today.”

“Adam, where have you been?” Justin asked.

“I just woke up, Agent Bancroft. I’m sorry. I was up all night working on a new project.”

“I need you behind a screen.”

“Oh. That urgent. Can I get some breakfast first?”

Spencer jumped up from his seat, seeing that Justin was on the verge of snapping at their wayward housemate. “Ahh, why don’t I catch Adam up to recent events and make everyone more coffee… or maybe you’d like some tea, Justin?”

The prefect took the vacated seat. “Just go.” He started the backup process of a new drug the biochem division had been working on, quickly copying out research and results, along with the specs for a device that could inject it into a body. He wasn’t even going to attempt to try and understand what they meant, all he had to do was save it.”

“Justin, I was right. It’s a repeated message,” Danny spoke up. “It’s semantic encoding.”

He jumped up and came over to where the younger boy sat. “Excellent. Find the right numonic key and you should be able to decipher it soon.”

“On it.”

“Justin, I have Bailey from Stuart on the line,” Merril said. “He says there’s an audio file embedded in the program. He’s almost done isolating it; he’s going to send it over in a few minutes.”

“Tell him to do that.” The Hanover prefect moved back to his station to unplug the full drive and plug in the next one. “What about Windsor? Have we heard anything from Westwood? He spends his life online, surely he’s found something by now.”

Danny shook his head. “If you haven’t heard anything from Charlie, then no. There’s been no word from Windsor.”

Justin frowned. He didn’t quite like the sound of that. It wasn’t like Charlie to hold back information, especially if it was information that would help his team against whatever they were facing. He glanced at his phone and was met with a blank screen. No call or text from his boyfriend, and he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t call him instead, find out if they knew anything.

A strangled sound from Danny caught his attention. “What is it?”

“I found the key. It’s deciphering. Yes, it’s a message… there…”

The Hanover prefect read the words off the screen. “ _‘Out of the… shadows… into… the light’_. It can’t be.”

“What does that mean?” Danny asked, even as Justin grabbed his phone and speed-dialled Charlie. “Justin, what…?” 

“I have Bailey’s audio. Playing it back now,” Merril announced.

On the screen, new letters emerged, even as a voice hissed from the speakers.

Danny rolled back from his console. “Oh… that’s not good.”

Spencer and Adam re-entered the room, even as Justin cursed into his phone, his attention focused on reaching his boyfriend. “Dammit, Charlie, pick up!”

“This can’t be right,” another boy spoke up. “The signal… We’ve narrowed it to some possible locations and… but it can’t be, right? It can’t be….”

=====

**Author's Note:**

> So at the moment, I'm just making stuff up as I go. I have no plan, no idea how this is all going to end. Everything's an open book as far as I'm concerned. Understand that for this story, all of the boys can't be the good guys. I like exploring other avenues, so yes, some of them will end up being Hydra agents, just like in CAWS and AoS where you don't see it coming. Try not to kill me if your favorite turns evil; consider it a dark version of that character.
> 
> My focus is also mainly on the three prefects of Dalton. I'm sorry, I'm not very familiar with the girls of Dobry, but if anyone else wants to jump in and play in the sandbox, do feel free to contribute to the verse. Same if you want to focus on any of the other boys. It's a big AU, there's room enough for everyone :D
> 
> Oh, I also have next to no knowledge of engineering, bio-chem or IT so... there might be some flawed logic when it comes to detailed explanations.
> 
> Okay, yeah, let's see where this goes...


End file.
